Kygo And Friends: Facts
Facts in Kygo and Friends Season 1 What they wear when they are transformed Zedd.jpg DJ Tiësto.jpg Calvin-harris-press-photo-2015-billboard-650.jpg David-guetta-red-carpet-jingle-bell-ball-2015-1449344835-custom-0.jpg MGARRIX-press-2016 hr-750x1024.jpg B7006962ca1afabef3649cc9e3b7607d.jpg Kygo-bb6-2016-billboard-05-1000.jpg 20160607-114038-935459.jpg Armin van Buuren Armin Only Embrace 2017.jpg Songs used whilst they transform *Everyone: We are the Winx (instrumental) *Calvin Harris: My Way *Kygo: Firestone *Martin: There For You *Zedd: Beautiful Now *Tiesto: Wasted *David Guetta: Bang My Head *Alesso: Falling Elements (and outfit colors) * Calvin Harris-Fire (dark red) * Kygo-Air (orange) * David Guetta-Nature (dark green) * Zedd-Thunder/Lightning (silver) * Alesso-Ice (sky blue) * Martin Garrix-Darkness (indigo) * Tiesto-Sunlight (yellow) * Jonas Blue-Technology (violet) Season 2 Ways that they earned their Charmix Power-Ups *Kygo: Thinking quickly and saving his friends from a falling cable car without using his powers, and also by admitting his angry behavior toward DJ Khaled. (S2E13) *Alesso: Apologizing to David Guetta and admitting his insecurity (S2E14) *Tiesto: Trusting DJ Angelo alone with DJ Snake even after he was hanging out with him while under a spell. (S2E14) *Zedd: Telling Marshmello how he truly felt about him and showing emotion by crying (S2E15) *Martin Garrix: Conquering his fear of being alone (S2E16) *David Guetta: Admitting his feelings to DJ Sara (S2E16) *Calvin Harris: Facing his fear of the free fall (S2E17) Appearance *Kygo: A silver tornado-shaped brooch and a fuzzy yellow star-shaped hip bag *Tiesto: A gold and silver mirror pin with a divided moon and a blue hip bag with swirls on it *Calvin Harris: An orange fire-shaped brooch and a hard-shelled red heart-shaped hip bag *David Guetta: A silver brooch with two long upside-down curves ending in spirals with a lime green stone and a dark pink rose shoulder bag *Zedd: A yellow lightning bolt-shaped brooch and a soft/fuzzy white cloud-shaped hip bag *Martin Garrix: A silver moon-shaped brooch and a hard-shelled white moon-shaped hip bag *Alesso: A raindrop-shaped pin with a blue stone and a light blue ice-shaped shoulder bag *Jonas Blue: A triangle pin with a transmitter waist bag Season 3 Ways that they earned their new transformations (Enchantix) *Alesso: Healing DJ Sara rather than himself (S3E5) *Calvin Harris: Using up all of his energy to rescue Marshmello & DJ Angelo, from being attacked by a dragon (S3E7) *Zedd: Saving DJ Khaled & Diplo from perishing in the fire (S3E9) *David Guetta: Rescuing DJ Jazzy Jeff from drowning in a poisoned river (S3E11) *Tiesto: Rescuing Daft Punk from being frozen in the ice (S3E13) *Martin Garrix: Sacrificing himself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension. (S3E15) *Kygo: Rescuing Garrix from sacrificing himself (S3E15) *Jonas Blue: Protecting his friends from Dj Snake's strong power (S3E19) What they wear Img 6633.jpg Zedd-red-carpet-live-summertime-ball-2017-3-1497115896-view-1.jpg 96fa8991e23cce7cb650750137efca7f.jpg Alesso-image-9.jpg DJ-David-Guetta-photograp-001.jpg 8af27af326d44eb0491a2ddc544af1ec.jpg Db564e4401e0e204acb061b3dfdff74c.jpg jonas-blue-jingle-bell-ball-2016-red-carpet-1480874991.jpg Armin+Van+Buuren+Arrivals+MTV+EMA+MuMNDExJjBDl.jpg Songs used during their Enchantix transformations *First tune used when Alesso receives his Enchantix transformation: https://youtube.com/watch?v=NghB2nKFZlA *Everyone: the Enchantix song (https://youtube.com/watch?v=0CmIylQWy_c) *David Guetta: Play Hard *Kygo: First Time *Tiesto: Red Lights *Martin Garrix: Wizard *Zedd: Clarity *Alesso: Heroes (We Could Be) *Calvin Harris: Sweet Nothing Season 4 Ways that they earned their new transformations (Believix) *Alesso: Almost poisoned from DJ Snake's poisonous powers (S4E7) *Calvin Harris: Accidentaly burns himself (S4E10) *Zedd: Rescuing Kygo from being burned in the lava (S4E12) *David Guetta: Rescuing and curing Michael Sinterniklaas from being killed by Freddy Krueger (S4E14) *Tiesto: Having revenge on Ursula (S4E16) *Martin Garrix: Rescuing Andrew Francis from getting hit by alot of dry stones (S4E18) *Kygo: Rescuing Martin Garrix from being stuck inside the jelly cube (S4E21) *Jonas Blue: Protecting Kristian Kostov from Dj Snake's power (S4E23) *Kristian Kostov: **Incomplete way: He gets stuck inside the Jelly Cube (S4E21) **Complete way: Curing Grandmaster Flash from being attacked by Freddy Krueger (S5E2) What they wear 559c4823a0062cec05d8c00e852daf00.jpg Calvin21.jpg 6d9fc7acd967a64e6737116208a47262.jpg Jonas-Blue-996557.jpg David-Guetta-wearing-Balmain-biker-jeans-Lanvin-Snakeskin-High-Top-Sneakers.jpg Martin-garrix-summertime-ball-red-carpet-2015--1433606577-view-0.jpg Ascap awards 11 wenn2816207.jpg Ddf06022260d20ed1f19747131f7f3b4.jpg 52f2c9f9a8b3ea2a89fe7081e5c91d25--trance-beautiful-people.jpg Kaskade-armin-van-buuren-grammys-2014-red-carpet-02.jpg Quotes after their Believix transformations *Kygo, DJ of the air *Zedd, Dj of the thunder *Calvin Harris, Dj of the dragon flame *Tiesto, Dj of the shining sun *David Guetta, Dj of nature *Alesso, Dj of ice *Martin Garrix, Dj of the darkness *Jonas Blue, Dj of technology *Kristian Kostov, Singer of waves Season 5 Ways that they earned their new transformations (Harmonix/Sirenix) Harmonix They locate and open the Sirenix Book. Their Guardians of Sirenix will then grant them Harmonix. Sirenix They find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage. After that, they will activate the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then, the Dj's Sirenix Box will appear along with their Sirenix Guardian, who will open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Finally, Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix, will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Once the Djs cross the Sirenix Gate, they will earn Sirenix. What they wear (Harmonix) 1c75a5d8837dee8e547e129f3c05199a--kygo-san-diego.jpg Jonas-Blue-996559.jpg 254288405.jpg alesso-image-1.jpg article-2563895-1BAC457700000578-744_634x716.jpg Martin+Garrix+TommyLand+Tommy+Hilfiger+Spring+Bq-oXNHDbfRl.jpg Tiesto+Hood+Air+Front+Row+Mercedes+Benz+Fashion+nU6HADTh0l7l.jpg zedd-JS4_9460.jpg What they wear (Sirenix) Tiesto-opening-hakkasan-27-april-2013-1.jpg David-Guetta-christian-louboutin-rantus-orlato-micro-plaid-sneakers.jpg D5ac3826890e34091bfb55567bc948ce--zedd-french-language.jpg Ellie-goulding-calvin-harris-outside-music-video-filming-01.jpg B9pADILIAAEGQER.jpg 5-Kygo2-1060x705.jpg 5684950ec39829f6beda028143f70026--def-jam-recordings-universal-music-group.jpg Jonas-Blue-996536.jpg Season 6 Ways that they earned their new transformations (Bloomix) * Diplo: Using up all his powers to save his family. (S6E2) * David Guetta: Rescuing DJ Jazzy Jeff from the Treants (S6E3) What they wear (Bloomix) Tiesto+2013+Victoria+Secret+Fashion+After+lyoSNd1ETisl.jpg Prepare-For-Coachella-This-Weekend-With-A-Curated-Playlist-From-Nicky-Romero.jpg 721b797bde8571fb6101bf48438da20b.jpg Calvin-harris-solo-pharmacy-08.jpg David-guetta-billboard oPt.jpg 2565f5774ccc2cc906fe644470d40753--orange-carpet-zedd.jpg P0521p82.jpg Avicii-bed 0.jpg Majorlazer 03.jpg Alesso-universal-music-group-2014-post-grammy-party 4043166.jpg Kygo-piano-jam.jpeg Season 7 Ways that they earned their new transformations (Mythix) What they wear (Mythix) Category:Spin-Off Facts